Defect
by SkyeblueA
Summary: Spoilers for the sixth season finale you have been warned. After Cas proclaims himself as the new God, someone appears, takes them away and offers to help them save Cas. But can Cas really be saved? The rating is T might change in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I once again warn you if you have NOT seen the sixth season finale, do not read. You have been warned. This takes directly after "The Man Who knew too Much.". So after Cas proclaims himself as the new God and demands that Dean, Sam and Bobby bow to him. But someone decides to crash the party. Who is this mysterious someone and why is he so keen on helping bring Cas back to normal. I do not own Supernatural. 

"I'm your new God. A better one, so you will bow down and profess your love unto me, your Lord, or I will destroy you." That is what Castiel had just told them. Sam and Bobby looked at Dean instinctively. When it came to Castiel Dean always knew what to do, but now he did not know what to do. This was not the Castiel he knew. The Cas he knew was kind, and did not understand pop culture, and had an undying faith for God even when he lost his faith in him at times he always believed in him again. Dean knew is he bowed to the "Castiel" that whatever was left of the old Cas would be gone. But before he could answer or do anything, the sound of wings rustling was heard behind them. Before Sam, Bobby and Dean turned around; Dean noticed that "Castiel" eyes had widened in utter surprise. When the trio did turn around they were face to face a thin stranger in a dark blue hoodie with the hood up and pulled over so the shadow obscured the others view of his eyes.

"Sam, Bobby. Grab Dean," said the stranger. The trio exchanged quick looks before Sam grabbed Dean's wrist and Bobby grabbed his shoulder. When this was done the stranger grabbed both Bobby and Sam's shoulders and the four of them were gone; leaving "Castiel" alone in Crowley's lab.

The trio plus the mysterious stranger then appeared in the entrance hall of what appeared of been an abandon house. Well it really was not abandon for in the living room were two people.

"Balthazar? Crowley? What are you two doing here? Cas killed you Balthazar and Crowley you disappeared," said Sam in complete shock.

"Well Mr. Mysterious over there told me Castiel knew I was double crossing him and it would be better if sent a clone of myself instead. Fortunately he fell for, but with him being the new 'God'" he says using air quotes, "He might realize he's been tricked,"

"And the same Mr. Mysterious over there kidnapped me the second I reached my safe-house. How did you find me anyways?" asked Crowley. Then the stranger chuckled and lifted his hood revealing his face. The stranger was a thin sandy blond teenager with bright blue/green eyes and freckles lightly scattered across his face.

"You're a Naphil," said Balthazar. "I thought you were an angel but I didn't recognize your grace or your wings. What do you want with us," The teen smiled.

"I need your help," he said.

"Well if you want my help, you have to make a deal," said Crowley. The teen turns to Crowley.

"Despite one of my parents being an angel and the other a hunter, I am willing to make a deal with you Crowley as well as the rest of you," said the teen.

"What kind of deal do you want?" asked Bobby suspiciously.

"Hey, chill. The deal is very simple. You help me and I'll help you," he said calmly.

"Help us how?" asked Sam. The teen sighs.

"Your buddy Castiel, as you all clearly observed has developed a god complex and has to be stopped," said the teen.

"And do propose you kill someone who has enough power to proclaim himself as God?" asked Crowley. The teen then looked slightly ticked.

"I never said we kill him I said we stop him there is a difference," he said.

"How do we stop him," asked Dean, "without killing him?" The teen sighed again, this time louder.

"There is a way, but I need additional help. I will explain to you all how Castiel became what he is now. But I need you to listen carefully, it is all very complicated for anyone to understand, except for Balthazar," said the teen. The three humans, the angel and demon gave each other looks before Balthazar said,  
>"Fine, were listening,"<p>

"Great, well it all started way back when God first created Castiel. Castiel was, as you know Balthazar, the last angel created by God. Now when an angel is first created he/she is born with a," he pauses as if he were looking for the right word, "_defect_." Balthazar's eyes widened in sudden realization,

"You don't mean the Fledging Defect," said Balthazar.

"What's the Fledging Defect?" asked Sam.

"The Fledging Defect is a unique defect that happens to every angel when he/she is born. It is kind of equivalent to a birth defect in humans and the majority of the time the defect is minor and does not cause problems. Most commonly it's something small like club foot or asthma, but Castiel had something worse. You do remember what that was, Balthazar," said the teen.

"He had Dissociative Identity Disorder," said Balthazar.

"Wait so Cas had another personality?" asked Bobby.

"Still has actually. When the angels found out they asked the four arch-angels to fix it like they did with all the defects. However Michael had passed the job to Lucifer who passed it to Raphael who passed it to Gabriel who in the end had to do it," said the teen.

"So what happened?" asked Crowley.

"So Gabriel had to fix the defect which to simply put it he used his grace to cut it out, But before he could finish he got distracted by yelling. Lucifer had started a war in heaven. While he was distracted Castiel's other personality hid itself deep inside Castiel's mind. When Gabriel went to finish the ritual he could not find the other personality so he assumed he had destroyed it," explained the teen.

"But he didn't," said Dean.

"Now back to the present day. When Castiel had opened Purgatory, he had intended to only take enough souls to stop Raphael and rebuild heaven. But the more souls he took the more powerful he got and the more powerful his other personality got. Then his personality got so powerful that the other personality took over and now he is playing God," said the teen.

"So how do we get the real Cas back?" asked Dean. The naphil runs his hand through his hair.

"We have to recreate the ritual that Gabriel did. However the only being who can recreate the ritual are the four arch-angels. And as you well know two of them are in the cage and the other two dead," said the teen.

"So how do we recreate the ritual?" asked Sam.

"I am working on that. But that is going to take about an hour. In the meantime you five have a choice. In the next hour you all have to choose either to help me stop Castiel's other personality or you could refuse and walk right out that door," he said pointing to the front door, "when I return." The naphil turned about to leave when,

"Wait you never told us your name," said Balthazar. The teen turned his head to the group.

"My name is Breindel," he said before he left them alone. 

So how do you like it. Please review. Oh and quick note the name Breindel is a Hebrew name and it means blessing.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews I'm sorry taking so long to update. I do not own Supernatural and if I did would switch that shitty season finale with something better like Gabriel coming back or a hot Destiel make-out session. 

Breindel disappeared with a flap of his wings leaving Dean, Sam, Bobby, Balthazar and Crowley alone. They heard a click coming from the front door. Crowley walked over to the door and tried to the open it. The door was locked as well as something was painted on the door.

"The door is locked and there is a strange symbol painted on the door. It looks like a warding sigil but there's something written underneath it. _Personae non gratae_ and there are names written under it and the first one is Castiel," said Crowley.

"So Castiel and anyone's name who is written can't get in, right?" asked Sam. Balthazar walked over to the couch in the living room and threw himself on it.

"Let's hope so," he said rubbing his hand in his face, "so where are we exactly? I know were in Lawrence, Kansas; but it looks like this house hasn't been inhabited in years," Then Dean and Sam both realized where they were.

"We're in mine and Sam's old home," said Dean. "We haven't been here since a poltergeist tried to kill the Jenny and her two children. They must have moved away after the poltergeist incident,"

"No wonder it seems so homey. You could still feel Azazel presence even after twenty-seven and a half years," said Crowley. Soon he and the others took seats on the couch, after moving Balthazar, or anywhere they found comfortable.

"So what do you think about what Breindel said should we help him?" said Dean. Crowley answered first.

"Well since he obviously knows what's going on with Castiel and has the only method of hiding from him, I say we help him." Balthazar looks unimpressed.

"You're only helping him because he could save your ass," he said. Crowley stared.

"So?" he asked. "I'm a selfish demon who only wants the best deal; big whoop,"

"Despite his reasons Crowley is right, if we want to live we have to help Breindel," said Balthazar. Both the demon and angel turned their heads to Dean, Sam and Bobby whom had yet to comment at the current situation.

"I personally don't trust this Breindel, but he seems to know what he's doing and did save us from being smote-d or smite-d or whatever the hell the term is called by Cas or whoever were dealing with," said Bobby. This only left Sam and Dean to decide.

The two brothers were at opposite ends of the room; Dean was sitting on a desk, his hands covering his and occasionally letting out deep sighs. Sam was leaning against the doorway to the entrance hall and was staring out the window into the dark Kansas night. Neither of them spoke both were deep in thought about the situation.

Sam honestly did not want to help Breindel or Castiel or any angel for that matter. It was the angels' fault that Lucifer escaped from his cage in hell and Sam was force to become bait in order to put Lucifer back in cage, Michael being put in the cage with the devil was collateral damage. It was Castiel's fault that he was raised from hell without a soul; whether that was intentional or not did not matter. He knew for a fact that Castiel had purposely broke "the wall" that Death placed in Sam's mind to block the memories of hell to distract Dean, Bobby and himself from stopping Castiel and Crowley from opening purgatory. What Sam really want was kill Castiel; but he knew that was impossible consider he, himself, had stabbed Castiel with an angel blade and Castiel barely even flinched. Sam didn't want to help Breindel but he felt that he was left was no choice.

Dean, on the other hand, knew he wanted to help Breindel, help Castiel. He may not have been a good friend to Castiel before Castiel had open purgatory but Dean really wished Cas had came to him when the civil war in heaven had broken out. Dean would have dropped everything to help Cas, because Cas wasn't just Dean's best friend, nor was he just like a brother to him. In fact Dean wasn't completely sure what Cas was to him, he believed he knew what it was; but he couldn't be completely sure that is what he felt nor was he sure that he wanted to admit to those feelings.

Also because of these uncertain feelings Dean felt very regretful that he didn't try harder to persuade Cas to drop his and Crowley's plan to open purgatory. Maybe this wouldn't have happen if he been a better friend when Cas really needed him, it was his fault he walked away from Cas. Dean wanted to help Breindel, but he was afraid that Cas wouldn't be the same afterwards or that Cas wouldn't be there at the end. Dean lets out another sigh as he remembers what he had told Cas after Zachariah had showed what was suppose to the future,

"_Don't ever change."_

Back into reality, it had been about forty minutes since Breindel had left and thirty since Bobby made his decision. Bobby, Crowley and Balthazar were waiting for the Winchester brothers to make their minds. Sam made up his.

"No, I can't. Castiel has gone too far, he needs to be killed so unless were helping Breindel kill Castiel I can't help him," Dean, having dropped his hands into his lap, stared at his younger brother from across the room. Then he pushed himself off the desk and walked until he was half way across the room before he spoke to his brother.

"What? How can you say that? Cas is our friend; we have to help him," yelled Dean now visibly upset.

"Not anymore. He had threatened to kill us less than an hour ago," said Sam, then Dean cuts him off.

"That was NOT Cas. That was the other the personality Brein was talking about, Cas would never do that," he said, biting his lip, trying to keep his emotions in check.

"Right and Cas wouldn't have broken the wall in my head forcing me to remember hell either," Sam retorted. Dean couldn't blame the other personality on this one so he chose to find a scapegoat.

"That wasn't his fault; if Crowley hadn't convinced Cas to make that stupid arrangement no one would be in this mess," said Dean.

"Oh come on this was his choice Dean. You have to stop blaming everyone; Cas chose this. Besides if he did not accept my arrangement and instead had went to you for help like he was about to do before I offered the arrangement you lot would have been killed by Raphael or Eve," said Crowley. Dean, Sam, Bobby and Balthazar stared, shocked at what Crowley just said.

"Oh, wrong thing to say?" asked Crowley realizing what he just reveled. The others were shocked but at the same time not surprised. This was exactly what Crowley would do but under all the different circumstances they never thought Cas had attempted to ask for their, well Dean's, help. Who which was about to murder Crowley.

"You did what!" exclaimed Dean now trying to take a swing at Crowley but Bobby and Balthazar were holding him back.

"Please Dean what difference does it make that he was going to ask for your help before I offered him my deal?" asked Crowley.

"It makes all the difference. You tempted Cas into this. If you hadn't given Cas those souls, he wouldn't end up corrupted. You are just like a drug dealer giving free samples of crack to kids," said Dean.

"But if he went to you for help Raphael or Eve might have killed you," said Crowley.

"You don't know that. Maybe we could have found a way to stop Raphael and Eve without your help," said Dean.

"But we'll never know now, won't we," said Crowley. Crowley was right in a way. There was no way anyone could predict that Cas had an alternate personality and that it would feed on the power of the souls and corrupt Cas. There was definitely no way of finding out what would be if Cas had asked for Dean's help. Did the _real _God know? Does Fate know? Dean realizes it doesn't matter now, now Dean had to be the friend that he wasn't when Cas needed that friend. Or maybe he had to more than a friend. If that was how he really felt about Cas.

"No, we won't, thanks to you," said Dean shaking off Bobby and Balthazar before return back to the desk he was sitting at. The whole room became silent again. They were silenced by Dean's sudden and erratic outburst.

"Dean, are you okay?" asked Sam concerned for his brother's sudden change in behavior. Dean glares at his younger brother.

"I'm fine," said Dean hiding his face in his hands.

"No, you're not. You've been acting strange since Cas declared himself as God," said Bobby.

"I'm just angry," said Dean.

"At who?" asked Sam.

"I don't know," replied Dean.

"At Cas?" asked Bobby.

"No!" yelled Dean.

"At Crowley?" asked Balthazar.

"It is his fault," said Dean. Then Crowley clears his throat.

"While it may be true that this is somewhat my fault I don't think I'm the person you're truly angry with. I think the person you are really mad with is yourself Dean." Sam was about to snap at Crowley for even suggesting that when Dean replied,

"And I don't even understand why. I feel like I could have done something that I should have done something but for some reason I didn't. I didn't because I was afraid."

"Afraid of what?" asked Sam.

"That it wasn't real and even if it was it wouldn't last," said Dean.

"Stop being cryptic and tell us what the hell you are talking boy," said Bobby impatiently. Dean's face peaked out from his hands.

"I can't. Not until I know it is for real," said Dean. The room was quiet for the third that hour. Dean had moved to the couch and was leaning to one side. Sam was still leaning against the doorway but now had slid down into a sitting position. Bobby was standing by the window watching everyone. Balthazar near the fireplace muttering what could be Latin prayers, while Crowley, who was sitting in an armchair was looking out the same window Sam was looking out at. Sam, once again, broke the silence.

"Fine, I don't know what is going on with Dean; but I think we should give Breindel a chance," he said finally agreeing to Breindel's plan.

"Excellent, we can go on to next step of the plan," said a voice from the entrance way. Everyone turned to see Breindel walk into the living room, however he wasn't alone.

Following him were two blondes with hazel eyes who could have been twins save that one twin's hair was shorter and her clothes were more tomboyish then her sister's. Following them was a young man and woman. The woman was very strange. One side of her body resembles a petty petite blonde while the other side resembled a rotting corpse. The man next to her looked completely normal with honey colored eyes and hairs but the smile on his face looked eerily familiar. Behind them were two men. One man was very thin with dark hair and eyes and his hips would swing side to side as he walked. The man next to him had the same coloring as the man in front of him but was stockier and trotted when he walked. Finally the man in the back was very tall, taller than Sam. He looks like a body-builder with long thick honey hair and very hair arms that were filled with a marble slab and freezer balancing on top.

"Everyone I like you to meet the children of the Archangel Gabriel," announced Breindel motioning to people who just followed him in. "We have the twin nephilim: the short haired is Alexandra or better known as Alex and her twin Evangeline or Evans. The other girl is Hel, goddess of the underworld of the Norse religion. The man next to him is Narvi the heir to the trickster throne. Behind them is Jormungandr, the dark haired one, better known as Jordy and can change into a giant sea serpent. Next to him is Sleipnir he can change into an eight legged horse and in the back is Fenris who can change into a huge wolf," Gabriel's children save Fenris waved at the other people in the room. Dean, Sam, Bobby, Balthazar and Crowley sheepishly waved back. Sam asked the obvious question.

"What is with the freezer and marble slab?" Breindel turns his head to Fenris before looking at Sam again.

"Oh that's for the ritual," he replied.

"What ritual?" asked Bobby.

"The ritual to revive Gabriel, duh," said Breindel as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Is that even possible?" asked Sam.

"Sure all we need is blood of a virgin, a marble slab and Gabriel's vessel," he said nodding to the freezer. "Just put freezer in the basement and the slab outside." Fenris, with the help of Sleipnir and Jordy, left the room to place the items in their designated places.

"So when is this ritual going to happen?" asked Balthazar.

"Once we get our hands on some virgin blood the next Monday," said Breindel.

"Why Monday?" asked Crowley.

"That's Gabriel's day, probably the best day… uh night to do it," replied Breindel.

"So until then, what do we do?" asked Bobby. Breindel smiles and pulls out a joint, lights it and takes a drag.

"We wait," he replies.


End file.
